


[Podfic] Make Yourself At Home

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Hospitality [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Is The Perfect Guest, Crowley has an imagination, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Embarrassment, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:After inviting Aziraphale back to his flat, Crowley suggests he take a shower to relax. Aziraphale thinks that's a great idea. Crowley remembers too late that he might have forgotten to take something important out of the bathroom first.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Hospitality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720384
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Make Yourself At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Yourself At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399174) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ty45t7ds0m1puq4/GO_Hospitality_1_3_Make_Yourself_At_Home.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
